1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital display micrometer.
2. Description of Related Art
Some of known digital display micrometers are arranged so that measurement values displayed on digital displays are readable irrespective of orientations of the micrometers during a measurement (see, for instance, Literature 1: JP-A-2005-227080 (FIGS. 5 and 6)).
The micrometer disclosed in the Literature 1 is provided with a rotary unit that is rotatable around an axis that is parallel to an axial direction of a spindle. The rotary unit is provided thereon with a digital display.
Accordingly, irrespective of whether operating the micrometer only with a right hand (i.e. when a front side of the micrometer is visible) or operating the micrometer only with a left hand (i.e. when a backside of the micrometer is visible), the user can read the measurement value displayed on the digital display by rotating the rotary unit.
Incidentally, an operation button for changing a display status of the measurement value displayed on the digital display is provided to the typical digital display micrometers.
For instance, the micrometer disclosed in the Literature 1 includes at a front side thereof a reset button for setting the measurement value to zero and a hold button for holding the displayed measurement value.
Since the micrometer disclosed in the Literature 1 includes the operation button at the front side thereof, a user can operate (press) the operation button when the micrometer is operated only with a right hand (i.e. when the front side of the micrometer is visible). However, when the micrometer is operated only with a left hand, a user cannot operate the operation button since the operation button is not provided on the backside, thereby impairing the usability of the micrometer.